les jumelles
by mili45
Summary: Et si avant de partir Edward avait céder aux avance de Bella, Et si cette même nuit 2 petits être été crée ... Isabella, Renesmée et Elisabeth vivent avec les volturi
1. Chapter 1

**Voila une histoir qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, désoler pour les faute d'orthogarphe ! dites moi ce que vous en pencer !**

**Merci**

**Mili**

Prologue :

Je me présente je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, j'ai 18ans et cela pour toujours. Quand j'avais 17 ans j'ai rencontrer Edward un vampire, Edward mon grand amour, mon grand amour qui ma quitter après m'avoir fait passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie, il disait ne pas m'aimer que j'avais juste été une distraction, mon dieu j'ai été si naïve. Mais cette nuit la sans qu'il le sache il m'a fait le cadeau le plus précieux, 2 magnifique bébés des jumelles, Renesmée Alice Victoria Swan Volturi et Elisabeth Rosalie Esmée swan Volturi.

Nous vivions a Volterra depuis maintenant 60 ans depuis le jour ou victoria est revenue a Forks pour me voir, elle qui voulait me tuée elle y avait renoncer en voyant on ventre rond, elle avait appris peu de temps avant le passé de James l'homme qu'elle aimais et qui lui en aimai une autre sa avait été un choc pour elle et on c'était soutenu l'une et l'autre, elle m'avait alors parlée de Volturi et j'avais décider d'y aller il était les seul à pouvoir m'aider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh me revoila avec la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous **

**POV Elisabeth**

Chapitre 1 :

Les notes m'emportait c'était souvent quand je jouais cette mélodie ou plutot cette berceuse celle de ma mère Bella c'est mon père qui lui avait écrit avant de la quitter il lui envait même fait un CD, qui a disparu en même temps que lui !

Ma mère nous la fredonnait quand nous étions enfants, et un jour moi la pianiste de a famille j'avais décider de la jouer, bien sur j'ai mis des années avant de retrouver toute les notes, 16 ans exactement, 16ans pendant lesquelles je restait des heures entière sur mon piano ma mère assis par terre a coter de moi. Ma mère Isabelle Marie Swan Volturi, la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaît elle à l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 ans mais elle en a plus de 60 en réalitée, elle n'est pas très grande 1m65 avec de long cheveux brun et bouclée et des yeux marron qu'elle a garder malgré sa semi transformation, ma mère est comme ma sœur est moi-même mi vampire mi humain, nous l'avons en quelque sorte transformée durant sa grossesse.

Ma sœur jumelle Renesmée est son portrait craché sauf peut être pour la taille nous somme petite on va dire sa comme sa nous mesurons 1m50, donc oui Nessie est le portait crachée de maman brune, yeux marron même visage pratiquement alors que moi je suis plutôt le portrait de mon père selon ma mère, j'ai de long cheveux qui m'arrive au milieu des fesse il sont aubrun (entre le roux et le brun) et des magnifique yeux vert, la seule chose que j'ai en commun avec ma sœur est la taille.

Mon père Nessie, elle le déteste ainsi que grand-père Charly, le père biologique de ma mère qui quand il a appris la vérité n'a pas voulu l'abandonné. Mon père à moi s'appelle Edward Cullen, ma mère nous a jamais rien cachée sur lui on connaît tout de leur histoire et tous ce qu'elle savait sur lui.

Nous vivions à Volterra depuis 60ans et on a une place de choix dans la garde royal grâce notamment à nos dons : maman elle est un boucliée mentale et physique, Nessie elle peux faire naître l'illusion, Grand-père Charly à des visions et il est extrêmement fort, et moi je contrôle le feu, je peux le faire naître lui et moi ne faisons qu'un ! Nous avons avec maman et Nessi la même force et vitesse que les vampires quoique moi j'étais bien plus rapide que les autres vampires. Mais nous avons aussi une belle place dans les cœurs des trois rois, Aros, Caius et Marcus on est un peu comme leurs filles.

A cette instant les rois et nous même étions dans le grand Château des Volturi en compagnie de grand-père a nous promener, Nessie dans les bras de son chérie Démitri un grand balèze les cheveux brun et beau comme tous les autres vampires, mais un vrai courreur de jupons il aime les femme et ne reste jamais avec l'une d'elle, jamais et nessie ne ferai pas exeption sa je le savais et je lui avait dit mais sans jamais m'écouter. Il allait lui brisée le cœur.

Mon esprit se mis a divaguer à une autre vie, une vie avec la personne essentielle pour moi, mon père, j'y pence souvent sans en parler à ma mère qui s'en voudrai de suite de ne pas me rendre complètement heureuse elle pence que c'est de sa faute, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pence sa elle à tous sacrifiée pour nous, mais je ne pouvais cesser d'y pencer je l'imaginais avec nous riant tout les quatre se faisant des bataille d'eau ou même juste des jeux de société, ou même juste des chose encore plus banal, le piano est la seule chose qui me relie à lui, quand je jouai je me sens moins seule et surtout plus entière.

Je pris ma mère par la main, viens s'il te plait, lui dis-je

Je la traînais derrière moi, jusqu'au grand salon, une grande pièce dans les tons beinge et blancs, il y a des canapés en forme de grand cercle autour d'un magnifique piano à queue blanc, je m'y installée et ma mère suivi le mouvement, je mis mes doigt sur les touche et me laissai immergé par mes sentiments, l'amour, la tristesse, le manque d'une personne mais surtout l'espoir ce morceaux reflaitait tout cela en même temps, un morceau inconnu de tous je me laisser juste guidée par l'amour de ma mère, ma famille, la tristesse d'avoir constamment l'impression d'être seule, le manque de mon père et de sa famille, et l'espoir de le voir un jour de me blottir dans ses bras, de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire que malgré tout je l'aime qu'il est constamment dans mes pensée, mais surtout je veux qu'il rende ma mère heureuse elle qui a tout abandonnée pour nous je veux la voir sourire et je sais que seul lui peut le faire, lui seul. J'achevais mon morceau avec une larme sur ma joue, un regard autour de moi suffit à voir que nous n'étions plus seul mais les rois nous avait rejoint, ma sœur, grand-père et quelque un de la garde. Ma mère me pris de suite dans ses bras s'escusant mais rien n'était de sa faute, rien. Je lui en voulait en réalité à mon père pour nous faire souffrir comme sa.

Tu n'y est pour rien, lui dis-je avant de sortir de la pièce et de partir dans ma chambre.

Je me jetait sur mon lit en y arrivant en proie à des sanglot.

J'avais fini par me calmer quand Jane fit irruption dans ma chambre me disant que je devait vite descendre en bras, paniqué par son ton je descendis mais je ne m'attendait à tous sauf à sa !

Grand-père était à terre la tête dans les mains, en proies a une vision qui devait durée depuis quelque minute maintenant, quand il se réveilla il nous regarda les yeux écarquillé, puis il posa sont regard sur moi et me dit, ils vont mourir, je suis désolé ma puce !

POV ? :

Nan nan c'est pas possible nous allons tout mourir je l'ai vu ! Mais comment je peux leur dire qu'ils sont tous condamnés ? Il n'y a aucune échappatoire j'ai tous regarder !

S'il vous plait ! Appelais-je mes camarade quand le silence ce fit je continua, Je les ai vu il viendrons bientôt quelque jour seulement, il faut absolument nous préparer et le plus vite possible !

Pourquoi ? dit l'un de mes nombreux camarade, Allons nous mourir ?

Nan, répondis-je nous trouverons une solution sa je vous le promet !

**Alors à votre avis qui va mourir ? une petite idée ?**

**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus la suite bientôt !**

**Sa mérite une review ? **

**Merci bisous à tous Mili**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh me revoila avec la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous **

**Pour répondre a une question charlie a été transformer mais vous verrez sa bientôt )**

POV Elisabeth :

Chapitre 2 :

Quoi ? Dis-je en m'avançant, Grand-père je t'en pris, hurlais-je en me jetant à genoux devant lui, il finit par me regarder et me dit, Les Cullen ma puce il vont être bientôt attaqué.

Nan nan ce n'est pas possible pourquoi ? Lui dis-je doucement

Je ne sais pas ! Me répondit t'il

Aro ! Criais-je en me dirigeant vers lui, je t'en pris on a peut être encore le temps de les sauvé je t'en pris !

Aro regarda ma mère et ma sœur et dit, Heidi faite préparer le jet, Démitri prend quelque homme avec toi vous partez !

Merci ! Dis-je soulager en quittant la pièce.

Nous courûmes le plus vite possible avec la garde à l'aéroport en espérant arriver attent.

Arrivé dan le jet, je pris 5 min pour nous regarder et franchement on vas pas dire que n'est habiller pour une bataille, Nessie porte un panta court en jeans avec un débardeur noir un maillot de bain en dessous et des spartiate, maman était celle la mieux habiller pour cela avec son jeans bleu marine qui la moulai incroyablement son débardeur rose son gilet noir et ses converse courte rose pétante et quand on regardait la garde on ne voyait que des bermuda et des chemise, même grand-père avait un bermuda, moi j'était pas mieux lotie avec mon mini short en jeans claire mon petit débardeur vert comme mes yeux, mon gilet blanc et mes petite chaussure basket blanche j'attaché néanmoins mes cheveux en natte sur le coter pour pas qu'il me gêne.

On mis près de 6heures avant d'arriver à l'aéroport de Seattle grâce à la vision de grand-père nous avions appris qu'il était a Forks dans une grande clairière, a peine avion nous atterris que je sortit a toute hâte de l'avion et me mis à courir dans la direction et de la foret que ma mère me montra étant la plus rapide je pris vite la tête, je mis exactement 39min et 46s avant d'entendre du vacarme, je compris vite que nous n'arrivions pas à temps pour tous les sauvées, arrivée au abord de la foret je n'en cru pas mes yeux il combattait tous c'était un carnage il fallait arrêter sa, je vis un homme à terre, avec deux vampire sur lui je courrus dans sa direction, il était blond au yeux dorée un Cullen , je sautait sur l'un des vampire qui me tournai le dos et lui arracha la tête d'un coup sec sa fit un craquement cynique puis j'embrasai son corps à l'aide de mes mains avant d'en faire de même avec le deuxième vampire. Le Cullen était toujours à terre et me regardai bouche bée avant de se reprendre et de me remercier.

C'est alors que maman apparu au abord de la foret avec tous les garde, ils se mirent directement en action, au loin je vis un enfant en pleur au milieu de corps dont 1 qu'il avait dans les bras qui brûlait doucement cela devait être sa mère et l'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 mois.

Maman ! hurlais-je je la vis relever la tête ainsi que d'autre vampire, protège l'enfant, elle regarda alors dans la même direction que moi et couru le protéger, je vis des vampire se jeter sur moi, mais il ne firent pas longtemps le poids, puis j'entendis hurler et vis l'enfant hurler alors que plein de vampire était sur ma mère et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand un homme partit l'aider un homme aux cheveux aubrun, semblables au mien et je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaître mon père était la et il allait bien. Ils se battirent ensemble et moi je repris mon combat aidant d'autre combattant en même temps grâce à mes boules de feu. Bientôt il n'eu plus que nous, tout les combattant du clan adverse fut anéantis.

J'était la debout à regarder le sol essoufflé quand ma mère arriva sur moi à toute vitesse suivi de près par ma sœur, Tu vas bien ma puce ? Me dit ma mère en regardant mon corps.

Oui maman quelques égratignures mais c'est tout. La rassurais-je

Merci Bella ! dit la voix d'un homme en me retournant je reconnu l'homme blond que j'avais sauvé.

Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Carlisle ! répondit ma mère, c'était donc lui mon autre grand père.

Mon dieu ma Bella, dit une femme en s'approchant de ma mère pour la prendre dans ces bras.

Plus loin derrière je vis le petit garçon avec le reste du corps de sa mère pleurer et une femme essayant de le prendre, je m'approchait alors de lui doucement et m'assit à coter de lui avant de le regarder dans les yeux, il avait de beau yeux bleu, je lui tendis ma mains qu'il pris et l'installa sur mes genoux mettant sa tête contre ma poitrine sanglotant appelant sa mère, tout le monde c'était retourner pour nous regarder certain ému, d'autre ébahi.

Je suis désoler mon cœur, mais maman à dut partir ! Lui dis-je doucement en regardant Carlisle je lui posait la question mentalement mais c'est mon père qui répondit

Son père non plus désoler, dit-il doucement

Je serai le petit garçon encor plus fort contre moi.

Et mon papa ? Demandât-il doucement

Je le regardait alors dans les yeux et lui dit, avec ta maman mon chérie, ils sont partit rejoindre les étoiles et tu ne peut pas y aller je suis désoler. Une larme coula sur ma joue quand je l'entendis pleurer de plus en plus, plus il pleurait plus je pleurait, Nessie s'approcha de nous posa une main sur le petit garçon en guise de soutien nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'a ce que le petit garçon se calme et s'endorme.


End file.
